chibirobofandomcom-20200213-history
Space Hunter Drake Redcrest
Space Hunter Drake Redcrest '''(usually shortened to '''Drake Redcrest) is one of the toys in the Chibi-Robo! series. He is an action figure that is supposed to be a Space Hunter and has his own TV show, which Mr. Sanderson loves to watch. He's the one who gives Chibi-Robo the Drake Redcrest Suit and teaches Chibi-Robo how to pose. After the first Utilibot is made, he will begin to start a new move. When Sunshine destroys Princess Pitts' castle, Drake tries to stop Sunshine, only to make Sunshine more angry. Sunshine begins to attack Drake, who tries using a forceshield. Unfortunately for him, Sunshine was also in the forceshield providing no protection for Drake leading to Sunshine punching him to the ground. He's one of the first toys Chibi-Robo encounters in the game and can be often seen "patrolling" the Living Room. Personality Drake tends to be loyal to sticking to justice and tries to stop anything that he thinks is evil. Drake appears to not be smarter than he looks at times he becomes forgetful and at times gets distracted from his duties. Physical Description Drake's costume resembles various 1970's Japanese superhero outfits like Neo Roider Cassshern, or Gatchaman sporting a helmet with a blue visor, and a yellow V on his chest. His head is barely seen at times through the shield of his helmet, and when visible, it is shown that his "teeth" are always showing, as if looking furious. This trait is exclusive to his original appearance, as in Captain Rainbow, his chin portrudes and is the only visible part of his head while in Photo Finder, only his eyebrows and part of his eyes are distinguishable. In his original appearance in Chibi-Robo Plug into Adventure, he has a blaster on the right side of his belt, while in Chibi-Robo Photo Finder, he doesn't have it along with his original belt, sporting a more thin one that includes a new design on the buckle rather than the original symbol. Gallery Space Hunter Drake Redcrest.png|The US version of Drake Redcrest in Chibi-Robo!. Drake Redcrest.png|Drake Redcrest in Captain Rainbow. Trivia *Drake is one of the first toys seen in the game. *Drake is possibly unaware that the aliens helped Giga-Robo bring the toys to life and helping Giga-Robo get internal battery due to wanting to defeat them. *Drake is a toy, yet he has super powers. *Shooting Drake with the Chibi-Blaster will make his helmet blink, revealing his bald head. *In the Japanese version, Drake's helmet has a blue visor, while in the U.S. version, it is yellow. In Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder, it Drake's visor is blue in both versions. *He appears as a third-party character in a 2008 Japanese-only game called Captain Rainbow, also a'' ''Skip game. Surprisingly, his visor's color in the trailers were yellow like in the U.S. version of Chibi Robo!, but this was eventually changed back to blue in the final version of the game. * In his Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder appearance, his eyebrows are visible but are humorously placed at a low position of his face. * Drake's design is based off of an anime hero called 'Gatchaman'. Drake's Japanese name is 'Giccoman' similar to that of Gatchaman. * In Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder, Drake is much bigger than Chibi-Robo, as if he was a real life action figure. In the next game, Chibi-Robo! Zip-Lash, he retains his design, but is almost as tall as Chibi-Robo. * Drake is seen as a Spirit in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. Category:Toys Category:Characters Category:Chibi-Robo! Plug Into Adventure! Category:Chibi-Robo! Photo Finder Category:Chibi-Robo! Zip Lash